Each Other's Prisoners
by E.M.Bryant97
Summary: The weather is finally calm, and things are slowing down for runaways Aaron and Marta. But after the tragedies they've experienced, the two are left with nothing- exept each other. One-shot following the end of The Boune Legacy.


**A/N:** Just a short little epilouge following the events in The Bourne Legacy, in theaters now. Cute, fluffy drabble. If you haven't seen this movie, go see it! Great movie and great acting. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. Nada. Zip.

Enjoy!

* * *

Fear shot up like spikes through her body as the gunshots were fired. She heard screams, crashes, and panic echoing across the laboratory walls. Daring to look over the desk she was crouched under, Marta saw her first dead body. Joanna Parker, who had once bought her coffee some months ago. The ghostly horror etched on her face brought frightened tears to her eyes.

The man under the adjacent desk motioned quickly to his left, seconds before he ran. Three cracks of the gun followed.

Marta knew she had to run. Glancing quickly at the crazed gunman, who was examining the body of her fallen partner, speedily forced herself up and ran to the storage closet. The killer only had time to catch the heavy door slamming before she was gone.

Tears ran like rivers down her face as she jerked off her lab coat and tied it to the handle of the door. She held onto it as tightly as she could , a deadly silence beginning to emanate inside the room. Only heavy footsteps sounded atop the marble floors. She looked upward to see the face of a murderer; blood splattered on his white coat and red in his eyes, with a gun pointed straight down at her...

Marta Shearling bolted upright in her bed, a scream tearing through her throat. Still not fully conscious of her surroundings, she hugged her legs against her chest and cried, trembling and simply not caring.

Right now, she thought, I'd be spending time in Canada with my sister. Not here.. On a boat.

She then felt an arm fasten around her shoulders. Looking up slightly, it was a blurred image of Aaron. In any normal circumstance, she would be embarrassed to be seen crying in front of a guy- especially one of her patients- but then again, they did need each other. But she was never that great at relationships.

"If you scream any louder you'll wake everyone else up," he said quietly, with that classy wry smile.

Marta wiped the tears from her eyes and glanced at him. "Sorry," was all she could say.

Things then went silent again, and Marta began wondering what he was thinking about. She wondered that a lot.

Aaron changed his smile into sympathy as he saw the hurt and fright in her eyes. This also began triggering some memories of their past escapade together, most of them ones Aaron Cross would gladly forget. But the way she cared for him, nursed him back to health that summer night... She saved his life.

With that thought, he moved himself closer to her, pulling her into a sensible hug. Marta was surprised about this, she didn't find Aaron the hugging type the slightest bit. But still, it was like she had been waiting for this moment, the moment to finally fall and surrender herself to his arms.

"You know, some nights, June would have nightmares." He said solemnly. Marta didn't know if he was speaking to her or to himself. Still, more surprise hit her. She had always thought about who June Monroe actually was. Just a friend? Something deep inside of her wanted to think so. But Marta was a scientist, not a dreamer, and she knew she was something more.

A tinge of guilt arose inside of her, the fact that she was currently comfortably in the arms of this mysterious woman's boyfriend not leaving her conscience alone. Though, that was his old life, she chided to herself. They were both starting over.

"You know Aaron," she said with a faint hint of a smile.

"What?"

"I might be regretting this later, but I may have been more beaten, exhausted, and both physically and mentally scarred over the past few weeks then I've ever been in my life..." she stopped for a moment, drawing in a shaky breath, "..but I'm glad I went through it with someone like you."

A few seconds passed by before Aaron let out a chuckle. "You know, Doc, that almost sounded like a compliment."


End file.
